


Podfic: 'Recognition' by soroga

by peasina



Series: Triple Drabble Love [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peasina/pseuds/peasina
Summary: Chris sees him a different way every time.
Relationships: Data/Christopher Hobson
Series: Triple Drabble Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882354
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Podfic: 'Recognition' by soroga

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recognition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689829) by [soroga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soroga/pseuds/soroga). 



> I'd appreciate any constructive feedback on my reading.

  


Stream or download at archive.org, [here](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/33/items/recognition_202005/Recognition.mp3). You can also listen and download at Soundcloud, [here](https://soundcloud.com/peasina/recognition).


End file.
